


Symmetry

by cuteunni



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Wheein/Moonbyul PG13-NC17; Moonbyul has to merge the world she believes is real with the existance she keeps getting sucked into and juggle two very different relationships with Wheein.





	1. The Present

1\. The Present 

 

The members of Mamamoo sat on stools in the middle of a large stage as a band played behind them for the final practice session of the day. Moonbyul waited patiently for her small contribution to the chorus as Solar belted out her emotional lyrics. She kept her eyes down on the floor watching as the spotlight illuminating her swayed ever so slightly, making a mental note to make sure it was fixed before the actual performance. As the song ended and they began warming up for the next one, she noted the light was moving much faster and looked up to see what was causing such an annoying sway. Everything from that moment on happened so quickly, darkness filled her vision, and the piercing screams of Solar beside her filtered harshly through her ears.

 

Wheein had heard a loud snap of metal as the spotlight above Moonbyul fell landing on her with a hard crack. She was barely breathing and wasn't moving at all, that's what scared the girls the most. Solar cried as she attempted to get any reaction out of the rapper by gently shaking her shoulders and squeezing her hands.

 

Any sign of life would do.

 

“Someone call an ambulance!” Hyejin shouted angrily as she ran off stage to retrieve her own phone leaving Wheein shaking beside Solar in shock. The stage around them was in absolute chaos.

 

Moonbyul was rushed to the hospital and straight into surgery. The rest of Mamamoo waited restlessly with their management team and Moonbyul's family. The stage light had landed on her head and bounced off her right shoulder before falling to the ground.

 

"I should have pushed her out of the way." Solar repeated to herself, “I was right beside her I could have pushed her out of the way.”

 

"Unnie it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Hyejin hugged her tightly as she said this, “No one saw it coming there is no way you could have reacted in time.”

 

“I heard it snap.” Wheein whispered with red eyes.

 

“It’s not your fault either.”

 

After two hours a doctor finally arrived in the waiting room to give them an update. The surgery was a success, but she reacted poorly to the anaesthesia and was currently in a coma. She was being monitored closely for the time being. He led them down a long hallway to Moonbyul’s room and allowed them to stay a few minutes. They came back every day for the next four days reading to her or simply eating a meal together. Her parents never left her side.

 

Hyejin held her breath as she watched Moonbyul slowly begin to clench and unclench her fist while they took a break to eat in her room. She silently called the other girls over with a frantic flick of the wrist. They were all crowded around her bed relieved at the progress she was finally showing. Moonbyul suddenly sat up straight as a stick gasping loudly for air and punching the space in front of her with her right fist as if her life depended on it. A nurse heard the commotion and hastily ran into the room to check Moonbyul's vitals and coax her back down on the bed before she did any damage to herself or the equipment. She looked around the room confused and out of breath, heart rate high but beeping steadily at them through the heart monitor.

 

“Wheein-ah you’re still alive!” Moonbyul began to cry trying to get out of bed to embrace the younger girl but was halted by the nurse holding her down, “Let go of me. What happened? Where am I?"

 

"A stage light fell on your head. They rushed you to surgery, but you didn’t wake up. You’ve been in a coma the last four days." Solar quickly explained getting teary eyed once more.

 

"A stage light? That doesn’t make any sense.” Moonbyul was confused, emotional and trying so desperately to not hyperventilate. Her heart was racing a mile a minute just seeing the smiles on all their faces, but none of it made any sense to her.

 

"How do you feel?" Wheein leaned over and took one of Moonbyul's hands helping her calm down so the nurse could finish checking her.

 

"As long as you're here I'll be fine my Angel." Moonbyul gave a weak, cheeky smile.

 

Hyejin lightly smacked Moonbyul's leg, "Hey don't act like everything is okay. It's not, you big idiot.”

 

As soon as the doctor arrived everyone was forced to leave the room so a thorough examination could be held. The doctor stopped in the hallway long enough to give a good report of health and an estimate that she will be released as soon as the following week with strict orders to rest at home.

 

Moonbyul was ecstatic to finally leave the hospital two weeks later. She rode in the back of the van snuggling up to Wheein with a giant smile on her face, clinging to her all the way to her apartment. Wheein curiously allowed Moonbyul to keep hold of her hand and lead her into the apartment. She had been more clingy than normal since waking up from her coma; Wheein only thought it was weird because the clinginess seemed only to be towards herself.

 

“Will you stay with me tonight? I really don’t want to be alone anymore.” Moonbyul quietly asked with her back towards Wheein as she took in the messy state of her apartment. She wanted to sweep the smaller girl off her feet and ravish her right there, but her odd behaviour kept her from doing so. Holding hands would have to suffice for the time being.

 

“I don’t mind. It will be like the days when we bunked together.”

 

“I don’t know what I would do without you Wheein.” Moonbyul turned to embrace the shorter girl and plant a quick kiss on her neck, she couldn’t keep to herself any longer. Wheein blushed as she did this but didn’t push her away, “How did everyone get out of the van? I thought I was the last one still fighting to save us.”

 

“What?” Wheein pulled away to better look at Moonbyul.

 

“You don’t remember? We wrecked on the bridge the truck behind us rammed into us pushing us off the bridge. The driver took the brunt of the force,” Moonbyul began wiping the tears from her eyes, “Chaos as the water rose in the van. Solar was first then you then Hyejin…I tried for so long to bust a window, open a door, get you out of that damn seat belt. I was starting to accept that we were all going to die.”

 

“It was a dream Byulyi. Just a dream that never happened.”

 

“It was real. The feeling of my lungs burning, hands sore from beating on the window. You can’t tell me I didn’t feel these things, that it never happened. A dream can’t be that real, it just can’t.” Moonbyul suddenly let go of Wheein and walked over to her bedroom to pace in her room deep in thought.

 

“Unnie it’s okay. Everything will work itself out you just need some time to readjust.” Wheein followed her to the bedroom and was surprised when she was suddenly backed into the wall, “Unnie?”

 

“If it was all a dream that would mean you’re not my Angel and I can’t live with that.” Moonbyul breathed into her ear.

 

“Your Angel?” Wheein giggled nervously at the nickname.

 

“I love you Jung Wheein. Don’t you ever forget it.” Moonbyul slipped a hand under Wheein’s shirt as she began to kiss a path up her soft neck to her jaw line before finally resting over plush lips. In shock, Wheein did the only thing she felt like she could do and grabbed hold of Moonbyul’s face forcing it away weakly.

 

“What are you doing!?”

 

“Why are you like this? We’ve done this tons of times.” Moonbyul looked back at her with betrayal in her eyes.

 

“No Byulyi we have never been physical like this.” Wheein closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before looking back at her friend, “Don’t look at me like that please.”

 

“Look if this is a joke it’s not funny. I _need_ to hold you right now. I need you know how precious your life is to me.” Moonbyul took a step back and dropped onto her bed weak in the knees. She closed her eyes tight, clenching her fists in her lap, willing herself not to cry. She didn’t want to accept this was actually reality, that what she had experienced, all she had felt was actually a dream.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Wheein left the room as quietly as she could. She flinched as she reached the couch when Moonbyul cried out in a heartbreaking wail. She sat down, quickly pulled out her phone and texted the other members to get there as soon as possible.

 

Twenty minutes later Solar arrived first followed by a wet and out of breath Hyejin. The cries were no longer penetrating the bedroom door luckily, but they could feel a tense vibe as soon as they entered the apartment.

 

“What’s happened?” Solar whispered hesitant to speak any louder in case it would disturb Moonbyul.

 

“I think I just broke her heart.” Wheein cringed as sudden loud yell came from the bedroom, “She thinks we are a couple…she tried to be _physical_ with me.”

 

“Physical? Like what kind of physical?” Hyejin grinned devilishly, “Did she take your innocence, little Wheein?”

 

“This isn’t a joke.” Solar glared at Hyejin, “We’ll all stay the night and ask her about it in the morning. I’m going to grab some things from my place real quick, do you guys need anything?”

 

“Yeah if you can grab my earbuds it would be fantastic.” Hyejin answered while Wheein simply shook her head. As soon as Solar left she turned to Wheein, “Seriously what happened?”

 

“She told me she loved me, pinned me to the wall and started kissing m-my neck…h-her hands were roaming under my shirt. When I made her stop she was confused and told me we had done it loads of times. I think she dreamed that we were lovers Hyejin-ah.”

 

“Wow and she’s taking your rejection this bad? That must have been a very intense relationship.” Hyejin narrowed her eyes suddenly, “I’m going to ask this out of pure curiosity, do you like her?”

 

“Not romantically, not like she dreamed about. I don’t know what to do I feel like a horrible person every time I hear her sob. Do you think this is going to kill our dynamic? We have always been touchy with each other on stage, would anyone notice if we suddenly held back?”

 

“She did just lose the love her imaginary life. Go in there and try to talk to her.”

 

“No way. You go in there.”

 

“Darling you caused this, so you need to fix it.” Hyejin pushed Wheein to the bedroom door, opened it and shoved her in. The door closed with a loud bang as Wheein tripped over Moonbyul on the floor. She rubbed her sore knees wondering why Moonbyul was on the ground at all.

 

  Moonbyul on the other hand hastily wiped her face and scooted away from Wheein as much as she could. She had hoped not to see her until the morning at the earliest when she figured she would have her wits about her again. It took all she had not to throw herself at Wheein and instead stared at her with reddened eyes.

 

“Will you tell me about your dream?” Wheein shyly asked.

 

“As far as I’m concerned this is the dream. A terrible, terrible dream.” Moonbyul’s voice bit into Wheein, but she kept her eyes down at her nails finding them more and more interesting in an attempt to keep her from meeting Wheein’s eyes.

 

“Okay, then how long have we been together?”

 

“If I remember correctly you confessed to me a month after the group was formed. You slipped a note into my gym bag but couldn’t wait for me to find it and cornered me after dance practice later that day.” Moonbyul smiled gently at the sweet memory, “Do you really not remember?”

 

“It pains me to see you like this Moonbyul, but yeah I don’t know because it only happened in your head. I love you, I really do, but not like that. Did you talk to your doctor about this in your therapy sessions?”

 

“We talked about what happened, both accidents but what _we_ have is a secret. Not even Solar or Hwasa know about it.” Moonbyul wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, “I’m going to make you a promise give me your hand.”

 

Wheein hesitantly held her hand out for Moonbyul who took it gently and brought it up to her lips for a light peck.

 

“If I’m going to have to live in this nightmare I need you know that I’m not going to give up on us. I’m going to win you over even if it kills me.”

 

“Moonbyul,” Wheein tried to pull her hand back, but Moonbyul’s grip was firm. Moonbyul pulled back on the hand bringing Wheein close enough to steal a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“Even if it kills me.” She whispered slowly before Wheein ran out of the room again.

 

Hyejin noticed the red on Wheein’s cheeks, ears, and her trembling hands as she power walked to the front door. She stammered through an excuse to get some air as she left the apartment. Moonbyul quietly came out of her room surprising Hyejin with a back hug, the younger girl turned around to comfort her heartbroken friend with a proper hug.

 

“I never thought I would be saying this to you of all people Byulyi.” Hyejin chuckled and gently wiped the tears from her Unnie’s cheeks, “I give you my blessing to pursue her.”

 

“What?” Moonbyul looked up at her shocked at what she thought she just heard.

 

“I support you, you big dummy.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Wheein called everyone over and said she thought she broke your heart. I don’t think Solar quite believes her yet. We’re all going to spend the night if that’s okay with you.”

 

“You’re the best Hyejin-ah.”

 

“When you feel up to it will you tell me what happened before you woke up in the hospital?”

 

“Tonight when everyone is asleep come to my room. I’ll tell you everything.”


	2. The Coma

2\. The Coma

 

Hyejin snuck off the couch as quietly as she could and tiptoed to Moonbyul’s room shortly after 2 AM. The older girl was sitting on her bed against the headboard holding her knees to her chest. The tears had long stopped, but the soulless look in her eyes worried Hyejin. She slid onto the bed beside Moonbyul and wrapped her arm around Moonbyul pulling her over to lean on her shoulder.

 

“How are you feeling?” Hyejin whispered warmly.

 

“Are you seriously asking me that? You guys told me a light fell on me during our rehearsal but what I remember is,”

 

**

  The members of Mamamoo sat on stools in the middle of a large stage as the company’s band played behind them for the final practice session of the day. Moonbyul waited patiently for her small contribution to the chorus as Solar belted out her emotional lyrics. She kept her tired eyes down on the floor watching as the spotlight illuminating her swayed ever so slightly. As the song ended and they began warming up for the next one, she noted the light was moving much faster and looked up to see what was causing it. The sound of metal snapping and a rush of movement from one of the guitarist left her head swimming from on the floor. Where her stool had been was now a pile of metal and splinters.

 

“Are you okay?” The guitarist asked slightly breathless as he helped her back to her feet. Management was swarming around them by this time checking for injuries and thinking about possible lawsuits.

 

“Thanks to you, yeah. You have the best reflexes.” Moonbyul gave him a quick hug as the rest of the band, and her group members came over to see if she was alright.

 

“Since Moonbyul almost died can we call it a day?” Hyejin asked their manager with a cheeky grin, “What if the other lights fall? This place should be inspected before we perform.”

 

“That guy deserves a medal.” Solar said in awe of his quick reflexes.

 

“He must have been a cat in another life.” Wheein joked.

 

"Everyone take a break until this is cleaned up." Mamamoo's manager rolled her eyes at Hyejin's comment, "Are you hurt Byulyi?"

 

"I'm all right." Moonbyul made eye contact with Wheein for a moment then scanned the room until she was looking toward the dressing rooms. Wheein gave her a smouldering look in return as she followed her gaze.

 

“Come on unnie I'll take you backstage to rest.” Wheein linked arms with Moonbyul as they walked away from the accident.

 

As soon as they were alone and the dressing room door was locked, Moonbyul nearly tripped over her own feet to lock lips with Wheein. It was a sloppy, lust filled kiss that only ended so that Moonbyul could lick and pepper kisses around her jaw and neck. Wheein was not still for any of it, her hands threaded through Moonbyul’s hair, over her back to finally rest in her back pockets pulling her hips ever closer.

 

“Near death experiences make you especially needy, huh?” Wheein joked pulling her back down for a dominating kiss.

 

“If only we had time to do something more.” Moonbyul growled pushing her pelvis against Wheein’s thigh.

 

The door knob jiggled once carefully then once again harder. Both girls ignored it until they heard Solar beating on the door with her fist shouting for them to open it immediately. Moonbyul groaned at her timing and didn’t bother checking herself in the mirror before opening the door with an air of absolute annoyance. Solar took in her flushed face, tousled bangs and gave her a look of utter disapproval. She pushed passed Moonbyul expecting to find a boy in the room with her. Instead, Wheein was sitting in front of the large mirror combing her hair innocently.

 

“What have you been doing Moonbyul?” Solar asked putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Nothing you would approve of Leader.” Moonbyul countered grinning arrogantly.

 

“Fix your hair quickly, and if I ever catch this guy, I’m going to castrate him.” She gazed at Wheein again, “Wheein did you see anything?”

 

“Sorry Unnie, I didn’t see her with any boys. If I do, you’ll be the first one I tell.” Wheein was doing her best not to laugh at the entire situation.

 

“Fine, we are leaving in thirty minutes.” Solar grabbed her purse and left the room with one more menacing glare given to Moonbyul as she passed by.

 

Both girls broke out into a fit of giggles as soon as they felt like Solar was far enough away. Wheein fixed Moonbyul’s hair and gave her one more slow kiss before they left the room hand in hand.

 

**

 

“Whoa, whoa, stop right there.” Hyejin’s face blushed at the way Moonbyul was describing her intimate moments with Wheein, “One of the guitarists saved you and Solar almost caught you making out with Wheein?”

 

“Yeah. Solar does that a lot. She interrupts at the worst moments, and I stopped giving a shit at that very moment. Ever since she’s been trying to catch me with this dude.”

 

“I guess she was jealous? She’s never been the overprotective type.” Hyejin chuckled, “Tell me more tomorrow night? I’ll do what I can to help you with Wheein.”

 

Moonbyul nodded her head as Hyejin settled down on the bed to sleep. Her mind drifted back to the times she remembers teasing Solar as she closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep. 

 

Wheein didn’t sleep well on the floor cuddled up to Solar’s snoring form. She had heard Hyejin get off the couch and tip toe away what felt like hours ago. She tossed and turned a little more before bringing her cold feet up to rest near Solar’s warm legs. The older girl woke up with a groan and swatted the feet away.

 

“Did I wake you?” Wheein did her best to sound sleepy.

 

“It’s okay.” Solar mumbled as she rolled onto her side.

 

“Solar I’m scared. I’m scared I might like something wrong.”

 

“Can this wait until morning?”

 

“I can't sleep; I just keep thinking about it.”

 

“Byulyi keeps valerian root in her cubbert. It will help you sleep.”

 

Wheein sighed and rolled away from Solar. The only thing on her mind was Moonbyul’s lips on her neck and the way she was wearing her heart on her sleeve so suddenly. She gently touched the line Moonbyul had made earlier from her neck, over her jaw then finally to her lips.

 

The following morning Moonbyul groaned and complained about how her back hurt from sitting against the headboard all night as she buttered some toast for herself. She tried to ignore how Wheein avoided her eye contact or moved away when they got within arms reach of each other. She didn’t look much better with dark bags under her eyes and a spaced out expression.

 

“Ladies I need all of you to have a seat on the couch when you’re done fixing breakfast.” Solar called out as she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head.

 

They all assembled on the couch, Moonbyul on the end munching on her toast, Hyejin forced Wheein beside Moonbyul holding her there by linking their arms together each with a cup of coffee. Solar stood in front of them not looking like the imposing leader they were expecting based on her tone of voice but cheerful and energetic.

 

“So,” Solar held out the vowel for longer than necessary, “I think we need to have a little pow-wow get the group dynamic back on track and more importantly find out what exactly happened yesterday that caused Wheein to call us over to this horribly messy apartment.”

 

“Forgive me, everyone. I’m still trying to piece together what’s real and what’s not. In the days you say I was in a coma a lot of very real things happened to me, feelings, relationships, death.” Moonbyul said looking at her hands. She wanted to lean on Wheein, take her hand and feel her warmth.

 

Hyejin grabbed for the television remote and pressed the power button. Solar jerked her head around giving her a look of utter disbelief.

 

“What? I thought that summed it up nicely. Wheein got her panties all in a wad, Moonbyul is confused as hell, and you aren’t making things any easier for them.” Hyejin rolled her eyes at the leader.

 

“Fine.” Solar gave up as the volume on the television rose, “I’m leaving, Hyejin don’t forget we have to be at the radio station by 10:30 this morning.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Hyejin glanced over at the awkward pair beside her. Wheein was still as stone and Moonbyul held her head down nearly in tears once again. “Cheer up Moonbyul.”

 

Both ladies looked up at her curiously as she left the apartment. Moonbyul half expected Wheein to follow her and reached out to take Wheein’s hand gently. 

 

“Will you come to the office with me? I wrote a song for you that I think you should hear. You liked it once.” Moonbyul pleaded using her best puppy dog eyes.

 

“When have you had time to write an entire song Byul unnie?” Wheein sighed loudly, “Sure let me call someone to pick us up.”

 

Moonbyul wouldn’t let go of Wheein’s hand as they rode to the RBW office. She held it as if her life depended on it. She led her to a room with a small workstation in it and only then did she let go to begin working on the beat she needed to recite the lyrics accurately. Wheein had never seen Moonbyul work like this before, she had always been very secretive with the songs she wrote until they were appraised by a producer.

 

With the basics finished Moonbyul turned to face Wheein, closed her eyes and pressed play on the keyboard. Wheein tried not to hold her breath as she listened to the lyrics of the rap.

 

_No matter how much I tell you, you really don’t know my heart_

_Sometimes, if the way I express myself gets too rough, you get surprised_

_Love cannot be expressed with words_

_A girl like you does not make sense, does not make sense_

_No matter how much I tell you, you really don’t know my heart_

_No other girl can compete with you_

_A girl like you does not make sense, does not make sense_

 

_It’s not enough even if I tell you I love you a hundred times_

_When my feelings rise up, you pull me_

_Without you, I’m just a corpse_

_When you’re here, I smile more than any other time_

_Among the betrayals, scams, lies and other bad things, you only care for me_

_You’re on my side, you’re mine, you’re so pretty_

_So I don’t last long when I’m with you, I take off your clothes often, sorry_

_Anyway, I’m so happy that I’m living in this world with you_

_Your personality, actions, everything steals my heart_

 

_I just need you, I just need you_

_Besides you, I don’t need anything else_

_I just need you, I just need you_

 

The rap finished, the beat stopped, and Moonbyul had turned away from Wheein as to not pressure her into saying anything. Wheein twirled in her chair a few times deep in thought, was she willing to give her heart to a group member? To a girl? She certainly found Moonbyul attractive, and she’s not been able to stop thinking about their first kiss as unexpected as it was.

 

“Tell me a story, a story about our love.” Wheein said softly.

 

Without music, Moonbyul grinned devilishly and started reciting more lyrics.

 

_You’re the only girl that I can’t control myself with_

_We can try pushing away but it’s like land and ocean_

_We’re so alike, our bodies and hearts fit together_

_Like Chico and Rita, a fate-like start_

_My sharp teeth are hidden because of you_

_Like having 10 years worth of sex at once, we’re like animals_

_Without knowing, I start talking dirty_

_Your pink panties are hanging off one leg, at the end of your breathtaking body_

_Your lips spit out words of love to me_

_I like your butt, I like your tongue_

_I like your smile_

_I like your eyes, I like your nose_

_I like you, I like you_

_I like you, I like you_

 

Moonbyul couldn’t hold back her laughter at the blush that covered Wheein’s face, neck, and ears. 

 

“It’s not funny!” Wheein shouted as she lashed out and hit Moonbyul’s shoulder, “For real this time tell me why you thought we had a chance together, tell me about our first kiss.”

 

“With pleasure,”

 

**

Dance practice wasn’t going quite as planned. Solar wasn’t learning the moves, Hyejin complained about being starved to death the entire time and Moonbyul was too distracted with her own thoughts to keep them in line. She had found an interesting note in her gym bag, it had cute small letters recognised as only being from Wheein’s hand. It was a confession of love that had brought a blush to Moonbyul’s face at first. Now she was wondering how she should reply to it.

 

“Byul!” Hyejin yelled. “I don’t think I can move another step until I have dinner. I’m so hungry.”

 

Wheein walked over and checked her cell for the time, “Wow, it’s 10 o’clock already. We really should eat pretty soon.” 

 

Solar gave a frustrated look to the younger members, “But guys we still haven’t mastered much of anything. Hyejin, you are still spinning a little too fast, and I want to have at least the beginning down pat before we leave today.”

 

“Probably because my head is spinning from a lack of food.”

 

Moonbyul gave up, she pointed at Solar and Hyejin, “Let’s do this, you two get some food while I work a little more with Wheein then we’ll do one more run through and call it quits for the night.”

 

“Good enough for me, come on Solar.” Hyejin grabbed her jacket and forced Solar out the door with her before the older woman could protest.

 

Wheein skipped across the room towards Moonbyul. She was still facing the door with her back to Wheein watching the leader and the maknae leave, but Wheein knew she could see her coming in the mirrors lining the wall to the left of them. She lightly traced her fingers down Moonbyul’s arm and could see the gooseflesh forming under the touch.

 

“Hey tall, blonde and sexy,” Wheein said in a teasing voice. “What brings you to this side of the practice room?”

 

“I read your note.” Moonbyul turned her head to look at her in the mirror.

 

“And?” Wheein stepped away to change the song playing through the speaker system. She chose a fun club song and slowly danced her way back over to Moonbyul, “Dance with me Byulyi.”

 

“How did you know I would be open to girls? You had balls giving that to me.” Moonbyul gave a sheepish half-grin joining in on the fun.

 

“You’re so obvious besides you didn’t rat me out so, will you accept my heart or will I have to seduce you more?”

 

“Seduce me? When have you tried to seduce me?”

 

“Obvious and oblivious.” Wheein shook her head sadly, “Get over here dummy.”

 

Moonbyul took the hint and grabbed hold of Wheein’s hand, spun her around then wrapped her arms around Wheein’s stomach. She held the younger girl as close as she could as they swayed to the music, lost in their own world.

 

“You know this isn't really dancing it's more like grinding.” Wheein looked at Moonbyul through the mirror finding that seeing their closeness was a definite turn on. Moonbyul pressed her lips lightly to Wheein’s neck causing the smaller girl to shiver slightly in her arms.

 

“I accept your heart little Wheein. Beware once you’ve opened this can of worms there is no turning back.”

 

“Shut up and kiss me, you big dummy.”

**

 

Wheein blushed and creased her brow appearing to be thinking hard about what Moonbyul was telling her, “I came on to you first? Really?”

 

“Well…yes and no. We had been flirting pretty heavily before then, but it was all in jest. I would have never imagined you would have been into me. I believe we have something real, a strong bond I just need you to see it, to feel it.”

 

“I don’t know if I can love you as much as you think I did.” Wheein seemed more conflicted than ever. She rubbed her face tiredly with her hands then looked back into Moonbyul’s red eyes and sighed, “Please stop crying over me.”

 

“When I wake up from this nightmare the first thing I’m going to do is hold you and never let you go.” Moonbyul gazed at her lovingly, “I love you Wheein, so much.”

 

Wheein looked up into Moonbyul’s warm, brown, eyes letting them sway her heart more. Her heart did a funny little flip when Moonbyul responded with that sheepish half-grin she was known for. Reaching up Moonbyul lovingly brushed a lock of hair off Wheein’s brow, running her fingertips down the side of her face till her hand rested and cupped her cheek. She slowly moved forward and pressed a hesitant kiss to Wheein's lips, when the smaller girl didn't pull away she didn't overthink it. Moonbyul never was the kind of girl that had a lot to say. Her actions spoke louder than any word could and she prayed that this particular action conveyed every ounce of her love and longing.

 

Wheein heard footsteps coming down the hall, hastily pushed herself away from Moonbyul and left the room quietly cursing under her breath. Moonbyul didn’t run after her, she brought her fist down on the keyboard unable to keep herself from crying once again.


	3. Real but Not

3\. Real but Not

 

It was too easy, too good to be true. Wheein in her arms hesitantly brought together but there nonetheless. She felt solid and warm with breath against her neck and heart pounding just underneath her fingers. Moonbyul squeezed her for a second to make sure she wasn’t going to vaporise back into her dreams. She never wanted to let go of her again.

 

“I’m here, right here and I’m not going away.” Wheein tried to assure Moonbyul. She was familiar with this hug; she’d felt it several times. Moonbyul sought to keep up a confident mask, but when they were alone it would slip.

 

“I’m sorry, I did it again didn’t I?”

 

Wheein looked up at Moonbyul with an expression in her deep brown eyes that made Moonbyul unconsciously reach toward Wheein for a brief, gentle kiss. Wheein pulled away then as the front door of her apartment opened and closed loudly.

 

“Practice time ladies!” Their manager, Hyerim, shouted forcing Moonbyul out of her dreams. She clenched her teeth remembering the warmth of Wheein lingering in hands, lips, and body as if they were still embracing each other. She curled her hands into fists in order to hold onto the feeling.

 

She sat up slowly on the long couch in the waiting room. They were preparing for a collaboration stage with a fellow label mate. Wheein was nowhere to be seen in the room, only Solar remained behind to make sure Moonbyul got up.

 

“Are you okay?” Solar asked in a motherly way, “You’re a bit pale.”

 

“I'm all right.”

 

“If you don’t feel up to it I’m sure Basick oppa won’t mind. We only have singing parts anyway.”

 

“I said I’m fine.” Moonbyul walked out of the room determined not to let her feelings ruin the performance.

 

She was focused on the crowd, hyper aware of the cameras focused on them all and the fact that Wheein was positioned beside her. She was elated and sad at the same time. The show went on without a hitch, and the energy from the show carried with them into the van.

 

“How are you feeling Byulyi? You look better.” Solar leaned over to speak to Moonbyul.

 

“Were you sick?” Their manager Hyerim peered into the back of the van through the rearview mirror.

 

“No, I wasn’t sick. Performing with Basick oppa felt good. It was almost as fun as that time,” Moonbyul stopped abruptly as something caught her eye out the window.

 

“What time?” Solar prodded, “Byul?”

 

“Unnie where are we going?”

 

“Don’t worry I’m just taking a shortcut.” Hyerim said matter of factly.

 

“No, we can’t go this way.” Moonbyul’s voice quivered drawing worried attention to herself, “Please Unnie we need to turn around. Go another way.”

 

“Why? What’s wrong with you Byulyi?”

 

“We cannot take the Banpo bridge. Please, Unnie take a different route.” Moonbyul was getting more and more desperate. Solar and Wheein tried to calm her down, but she swatted their hands away.

 

“I can’t turn around there are no more exits until we get past the bridge. Guys help me out here.”

 

“Byul what’s wrong with this bridge? Why are you so upset?” Solar asked softly but kept a hand latched to Moonbyul’s seatbelt in case she tried to take it off.

 

“This is where-where we um we,” Moonbyul was having a hard time breathing the closer they came to the bridge.

 

“Deep breaths, come on breathe.” Wheein instructed demonstrating for her.

 

Moonbyul looked both of them in the eye then steadied her gaze on Wheein, “This is where we almost died.”

 

“Nothing is going to happen I swear. We’ve done this hundreds of times.”

 

The van was silent except for Moonbyul’s panicked breathing. Wheein dropped her gaze to the floor, took a deep breath then pulled the headphones out of the Hyejin’s ears waking her up in the process. Wheein whispered her simple request and watched as the younger girl carefully traded seats with Moonbyul. Wheein held onto Moonbyul as they went over the bridge, rubbing her back and combing fingers through her hair. Halfway over the bridge traffic had slowed to a crawl Wheein felt Moonbyul go limp in her arms.

 

“She passed out.” Wheein announced sadly, “Yongsun unnie you said she looked sick earlier right?”

 

“She was really pale after waking up before the performance. It could have just been a bad dream.” Solar explained.

 

Wheein took a deep breath and turned her attention back to their manager, “What’s the plan Hyerim unnie? Doctor?”

 

“Of course once you three are home first.” Hyerim gave a quick glance back, “Don’t worry everything will be okay.”

 

As they arrived that the apartment complex Wheein felt Moonbyul’s arms snake around her torso and squeeze her tightly when she started to get up. Her heart sank in her chest a little by this small action.

 

“This isn’t fair Moonbyul.” Wheein whispered patting her head gently.

 

“Living without you in my arms isn’t fair.” Moonbyul replied not letting go.

 

Wheein watched as Moonbyul at up and negotiated with their manager still trapped under her firm grip until Hyerim was convinced nothing was wrong. It felt like deja vu as Moonbyul practically pulled Wheein back to her apartment. She watched the taller woman pace once the door was locked behind them, something was weighing on Moonbyul’s mind, and Wheein hoped it wasn’t another confession.

 

“You’re making me anxious Byul, either spit it out or let me go home. I’m drained and not really in the mood for any of this.” Wheein crossed her arms as she said this.

 

“This is really hard for me to talk about but I want to explain what I went through on that bridge so that you will understand. Will you have a seat and just listen for a minute?” Moonbyul pleaded gesturing to her small kitchen table.

 

“Fine.” Wheein sat down with a small sigh realising her heartbeat was elevating every time Moonbyul was silent as if her voice was keeping it calm.

 

”We were on our way to-“

 

 

**

  Traffic was backed up all over the city as rush hour was in full effect. Hyejin was sleeping behind the driver, an intern they didn’t know very well yet, while Solar hummed a song to herself to her right. Wheein and Moonbyul occupied the back seat each girl absorbed in her smartphone.

 

“I’m going to make a shot in the dark here and say we aren’t going to make it to that radio show on time.” Solar fussed looking at the time on her phone, “Should we call them?”

 

“Use my phone they might ignore an unknown number.” The driver reached out to hand Solar his phone, dropped it and bent down to pick it up. His right foot pressed down on the gas pedal lurching them forward into the car stopped ahead of them.

 

“Well shit.” He said under his breath, “Is everyone okay?”

 

Another hit nearly sent Hyejin out of her seat and pushed their car into the guard rail, at this point the only thing keeping them on the bridge. Solar sat up looking out all of the windows trying to get an idea of what was going on.

 

“Brace yourselves!”

 

The sound of metal hitting metal as a cement truck barreled into the car after car out of control heading directly for Mamamoo. 

 

Everything happened so fast after Solar’s warning. Moonbyul grabbed hold of Wheein using her body as a shield. The van was hit and flung off the bridge into the icy water. Panic set in once the water reached their ankles.

 

“Calm down and let's all try to focus on getting out of here.” Hyejin unbuckled her seat belt and moved over to help Solar.

 

“Check the intern he isn’t moving. I can take care of myself Hyejin.” Solar struggled against her seat belt, gave up and used the phone in her hand to call emergency services.

 

“I can’t tell if he passed out or is dead.” She turned back to Solar and started helping her with the seatbelt once again.

 

“Byulie I can’t get my seatbelt off.” Wheein’s hands were shaking as she pressed and pulled on the belt frantically.

 

**

 

 

“Please stop.” Wheein was teary-eyed as she watched Moonbyul struggle through her story.

 

“I’m not finished. I fought _so hard_ to save you, to save _all_ of you.” Moonbyul let out a shuddering breath, “Is this enough for you to understand what I woke up from? I went from save your lives to blinking and suddenly being in a hospital bed.”

 

“That may be your reality Byul but mine is very different, and it is very tough for us to see you like this.”

 

“Give me a chance to show you what I know is real.” A fire burned in Moonbyul’s eyes, unlike anything Wheein has every seen.

 

Wheein was quiet for a long time staring at the table, her hands, anything but Moonbyul until she had made up her mind.

 

“I will give it a chance if we go at my pace and don’t you dare tell a soul. Understand?”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”


	4. Seriously?

4\. Seriously?

 

Moonbyul wasn’t sure what she felt. It was elation, a sense of relief, and the sudden feeling of her stomach sinking that confused her. She had what she wanted, Wheein admitting she would once again allow Moonbyul to call her ‘mine’. Even so, some gut feeling had her expecting the worst was right around the corner. Things were moving slower than she wanted and she had to keep reminding herself where the line had been drawn. Moonbyul paced from her bedroom door to the edge of the couch until she couldn’t stand the spinning her head felt every time she turned on her heel and headed straight for the front door.

 

The sudden entry of Ahn Hyejin prevented Moonbyul from leaving, and she pushed her way into the apartment as if it belonged to her.

 

“Unnie grab us a drink and tell me another story.”

 

“You figured out my door code again I see.” Moonbyul smiled despite her inner disquiet.

 

“When you make it so easy I just can’t help myself. Come on sit down already.”

 

Moonbyul filled two glasses with water then joined her friend on the couch debating what she was actually going to say. Should she tell her about Wheein, her paranoia or simply tell her another fun story from her coma dream.

 

“Can we have real talk for a minute?”

 

“Lay it on me.”

 

“Wheein finally accepted me, but I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I’m happy, no doubt I’m happy…but I don’t know it’s like it’s all suddenly too real. I know it sounds stupid, but it’s how I’m feeling.”

 

“I guess it’s time for me to tell you my story.” Hyejin took a long swallow of water, wishing it was something more alcoholic, before continuing, “You’ve heard how Wheein and I met right?”

 

Moonbyul nodded mutely but eagerly.

 

“I was dead serious in middle school when I told her she was my type. I fell for her hard the more we got to know each other, and I lived with not telling her seriously for years. I think you will make Wheein happy and in turn, I think she can help you heal.”

 

“Hyejin-ah,”

 

“Don’t worry it’s not like that anymore; I’ve moved on. I just want you to know why I’m so supportive and I really do admire your persistence. You need to ease her into this especially if she is too scared to admit it to me. You must help soothe her mind of the fear I know she is hiding.”

 

Overcome by emotion Moonbyul hastily crossed the couch and enveloped Hyejin in a hug. Hyejin could only let out a small chuckle and wrapped her arms around the rapper in return.

 

“Let me go before you make me cry.” Hyejin looked around the room awkwardly before her eyes settled on the glass of water, “How about we go out for drinks?”

 

“The usual place?” Moonbyul said with a soft smile on her face. She felt a small burden had lifted, not enough to relieve the odd feeling completely but it was comforting nonetheless.

 

“There is a new brewery not far away that I’d like to try actually. Unless you just absolutely have your heart set on that old bar.”

 

“Sounds fine. I’ll go get dressed do we need a ride or are we walking?”

 

“Getting a car right now.” Hyejin was on her phone already pulling up the Kakao Taxi app.

 

Moonbyul lazily threw on a pair of jeans, her favourite tee shirt, and a ball cap. She started walking towards the door, but she paused just short of reaching for the door knob. She looked down at her feet confused at the sudden wetness her socks were absorbing. She felt it seeping into her clothing and watched it appear on her hands to drip onto the floor. She was suddenly having a terrible time trying to breathe, and soon there was water filling the room. Moonbyul found herself underwater once again trapped in a sinking van. She looked around frantically until a gloved hand reached out and pulled her through the now broken windshield then quickly to the surface of the river.

 

It was all moving so fast for Moonbyul. She didn’t understand how she went from her room back to her so called dream. _This isn’t possible_ , she thought as she was ushered into an ambulance and rushed to the hospital. Everything after that felt like deja vu; she repeated what happened to the van to the doctors, police and her management team. She was submitted to several tests before she was able to sit by the beds of her group members waiting patiently for them to regain consciousness.

 

"What is happening?" Moonbyul asked out loud, "Am I dreaming or have I finally woken up?"

 

It didn't take long for Hyejin to wake up, coughing and pulling at the IV attached to her arm. Solar and Wheein followed suit within the next two hours although not quite so roughly. They looked to Moonbyul for answers as she visited each of them in turn, lingering with Wheein longer than the others.

 

"What's wrong Byulie?" Wheein asked cutely while squeezing Moonbyul's hand supportively.

 

"I must still be in shock is all." Moonbyul gave an unconvincing smile, "I almost lost you twice now. I’ve realised that I don't know how to live without you anymore."

 

"I'm not going anywhere, okay. How are the others doing?"

 

"Awake and doing well. Do you want to hear what the first thing Solar asked me was?" She watched Wheein nod energetically then cleared her throat to imitate Solar, "Your boy toy better not be in my room.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Wheein let out a silly giggle. She knew something was off with Moonbyul but didn't know how she was going to get her to open up about it. After they get home she’ll have answers, she thought, Moonbyul was always chatty after sex.

 

It was nearly 3 AM when they were all discharged from the hospital and taken to their apartment complex. Moonbyul followed Wheein into her apartment obediently and immediately pulled her into a crushing hug once the door was secured. They were both so tired even if they wanted to be more intimate the stamina just wasn’t there to make it happen.

 

"I make good on my promises." Moonbyul mumbled into her ear, "I'm not letting go of you ever again."

 

“You’re so strange sometimes, but I like the sentiment. Let’s just cuddle okay?”

 

“Can I at least shower you in kisses? I haven’t been able to kiss you in so long.” Moonbyul laid kisses along Wheein’s neck, enjoying the way she shivered in her arms each time lips met skin.

 

“To bed?”

 

“To bed.”

 

Sleep came easily to them, wrapped in each other's arms but it didn’t last as Moonbyul whimpered and whined softly into Wheein’s shoulder. The smaller girl pulled her closer like a mother calming her child.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay Byulyi.”

 

“No, it’s not.” Moonbyul mumbled, “I feel like I’m being pulled back and forth between two worlds.”

 

“Unload on me it will help.”

 

“After the wreck, I woke up in the hospital; they said I had been in a coma for four days. You and I weren’t together, and I found that out the hard way. It broke my heart to feel you push me away. Hyejin gave me permission to win you over and just as I did then, bam, I’m back in the van watching all of you drown.”

 

“That sounds terrible. Would you like me to help you feel better?” Wheein kissed the top of Moonbyul’s head.

 

“It’s had me thinking should me trust the other girls enough to tell them about us? Or at least Hyejin?”

 

“In time baby.” Their eyes meet for a long moment communicating wordlessly while the lust bubbled up in them both. Clothes slowly come off revealing tender, bruised skin then they were in each other's arms once more.

 

Reaching up, Moonbyul’s hand tangled in Wheein’s hair drawing her in for a deep kiss. Wheein moaned into Moonbyul’s mouth, her hands drifting up to circle firm, high breasts, fingers massaging while thumbs brush tantalisingly over nipples. Short nails scraped over Wheein's smooth arched back, while the other hand cupped her breast.

 

A grunt of satisfaction escapes Wheein’s lips as her fingers plunged upward, thrusting into her lover in one swift stroke. Their bodies fall into a fevered rhythm, rocking, thrusting, grinding. Hands and mouths tease, entice, and coax until Moonbyul can take no more. She comes undone, her body writhing beneath Wheein, her hips jerking upward needily.

 

Wheein continues to move above her, rocking desperately against Moonbyul's thigh seeking that last bit of friction she needed. It only took a minute for her to find it.

 

Still high from her own climax, Moonbyul clung to Wheein, gently rocking their bodies while they drift back toward reality. They end up a mass of tangled limbs, trading sweet, tender kisses and soft caresses, savouring the post coital glow that enveloped them.

 

Wheein propped herself up on her elbow and studied Moonbyul for a long moment.

 

"How do you feel?" She asks, her voice a bit raspy, her eyes still dark and wild.

 

A contented sound wells up from Moonbyul's chest. "I feel more at peace."

 

Wheein smiled.


	5. Don’t forget to say I love you

5\. Don’t forget to say I love you

 

Moonbyul woke up alone. She would have been concerned had she not still in been Wheein’s soft bed. The sounds of clinking in the kitchen was like music to her ears, and it brought a small smile to her lips. The full effect the accident had on her body was rearing it’s ugly head as Moonbyul tried to get out of bed. Her whole body was sore, and she wanted nothing more but to lay still, but her bladder had other plans.

 

Wheein watched as the rapper grunted her way to the bathroom. She felt much the same from her spot in the living room. Two bowls of cereal sat on the coffee table, a jug of milk beside them and Wheein dreaded having to reach back across the couch to pour her own milk.

 

“How the hell did we manage to have sex?” Moonbyul shouted from the bathroom with a hearty laugh at their current bodily state.

 

“You’re feeling it too then? Good now get over here and help me pour this stupid milk.” Wheein whined childishly, “I thought if I stretched a little it would help but all I’ve managed to do is sit here.”

 

“You big baby.” Moonbyul slowly made her way over to the couch, stretched then kissed the top of Wheein's head, "Thanks for not disappearing again."

 

Wheein looked up at Moonbyul truly taking in the things that she was saying for the first time with a sober mind and heart. It pained her as it sank in and she wanted nothing more than to hold onto Moonbyul tightly until the fear left her heart. It was going to be a lazy week as the girls recovered and Wheein wanted to take full advantage of it.

 

"Hyejin is probably going to come over later." Moonbyul said looking down at her phone as the group text thread became active, "Solar too and she’s bringing movies."

 

Wheein couldn't contain the words in her heart anymore, "I'm sorry Byul-ah. I should have listened better I was very selfish yesterday."

 

Moonbyul looked at her surprised and put down her phone to listen with her full attention.

 

"I need you to know that you will always have my heart whether that is here in the real world or in that strange reality you told me about. You hold my heart to do what you wish to with it. You can cherish it or stomp on it until it is flat. I can be your protector this time if you let me."

 

Moonbyul wiped a tear before it could run down Wheein's cheek, "I love you too.”

 

“Will you forgive me for being such a selfish person when you needed me so much?”

 

“I will if you come over here and let me just hold you some more.”

 

Wheein groaned as she stood up but felt her soreness beginning to be more bearable and let herself fall on the couch beside Moonbyul. The older girl wrapped her arms around Wheein and pulled her closer.

 

“I’m going to tell you something.” Moonbyul hesitated for a moment, “I’m kinda scared to say it out loud actually.”

 

“Saying it out loud is better than letting it poison your heart.”

 

“I…I don’t know what is real anymore. Is this real or is the other place real?”

 

“Which one does your heart tell you is real?”

 

“That’s what scares me the most.” Moonbyul hastily wiped her eyes before the tears could roll down her cheeks.

 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Wheein hugged her tight, “You’re with me now, and this is very real.”

 

“It’s real there too you know.”

 

“Look at me.” Wheein brushed a finger over Moonbyul’s chin, “I will build a machine that crosses through all the possible alternate universes and bring you back to me if I have to.”

 

“Your nerd talk is turning me on.” Moonbyul kissed Wheein’s dimple.

 

Moonbyul felt like her life was back on track as the days grew into weeks. Wheein had been her anchor through it all and more importantly made her feel like she believed her. The others took notice of Moonbyul’s behaviour when she thought no one was looking. Clinging to Wheein more than usual, hand holding and flirting with her overly greasy pickup lines.

 

Hyejin followed her home after they left the studio with sore throats and brains swimming with lyrics to songs they weren’t sure would be good enough to release. Moonbyul’s fridge was untouched from when Hyejin rifled through it a few days ago, the television remote was still precariously balanced on the edge of the coffee table, and the bed was still made.

 

“What are you up to Unnie?” Hyejin asked bluntly.

 

“What are you talking about?”Moonbyul busied herself by grabbing her computer and sitting on the couch.

 

“I can tell you haven’t been here since the last time I came over.”

 

“It is none of your business.” Moonbyul put the computer aside and picked up her phone instead, “My private life is just that, private.”

 

“Not when it concerns my best friend. Is something going on that I should know about?” Hyejin crossed her arms as she glared down at Moonbyul from the end of the couch.

 

“Why are you interrogating me? I have done nothing wrong.”

 

“Look I’m going to say this once alright. I don’t care when you flirt and get all greasy with Solar, hell I don’t care when you play on stage with any of us, but when you’re giving fan service when there are no fans, it concerns me. Especially since your target appears to be _my_ best friend.”

 

“Wow.” Moonbyul scrunched her brows confused by the stark differences between the conversation she had with a different Hyejin, “Aren’t you being a bit over protective? She’s an adult, and she can tell me to stop if she wants me to.”

 

“Let me catch you again; I dare you.” The bite in her voice sent shivers down Moonbyul’s spine.

 

“Listen, right now Wheein is helping through something, an emotional something and it’s helping me. I’m sorry if you feel like I’m taking her away from you, but I’m not. I’m just a bit clingy these days.” Moonbyul didn’t look away from her phone in case Hyejin could see through her half-lie.

 

“Why are you not coming home?”

 

“We talk into the night or she just lets me cry on her shoulder. I don’t want to be alone and well…honestly it feels like the walk of shame so I sleep on her couch.”

 

“So you’ve been staying with her every night?” Hyejin rubbed her temples slowly, “I’m concerned about you. What’s going on?”

 

Moonbyul felt like she wanted to get out of the room, get away from Hyejin, get away from where this conversation was headed but she knew there was no way she’d even make it to the door, “I’m not ready to tell you Hyejinie, please respect that.”

 

Hyejin let out a long sigh, “I’m going to ask you back off Wheein and cling to Solar instead.”

 

Moonbyul grinned devilishly and finally met Hyejin’s eye, “Do you have a crush on our Wheein?”

 

Laughter filled the room as Hyejin threw her head back.

 

“You told me once that you did. It started in middle school but you were too chicken to tell her. Are you by chance still holding onto hope?”

 

“Oh, you’re a funny one. Okay let’s order some take out and you can tell me who told you this information so I can kill them later.”

 

“So it’s true?”

 

“No.”

 

Moonbyul relaxed again on the couch quietly texting Wheein about the conversation she was currently having. Wheein’s responses were mostly laughing emoticons and encouraging messages that she would take care of it before Hyejin got out of hand. Hyejin seemed satisfied with her interrogation and allowed Moonbyul to change the subject smoothly before the pair parted ways. Moonbyul decided she would have to pay more attention to her actions because Wheein would kill her if she let their secret become public.


	6. Take Me Back

6\. Take Me Back

 

A week of gruelling dance practice for their first performance since the accident had passed. Moonbyul felt like her legs were going to fall off as she stumbled across the studio to gather her coat out of a corner, the phone in its pocket ringing nonstop. As she bent down to pick it up, a raspy voice echoed throughout the room behind her. A feeling of dread passed through her as each word was pronounced.

 

“Byulyi it’s time to go.”

 

It felt like the air was kicked out of her and her vision blackened for a moment before she was suddenly back in her bedroom hand raised to open the door. Hyejin was no doubt waiting for on the other side exactly as she had left her before she had been plunged into the sinking van. She looked down taking note that she was still in her practice clothes before swinging the door open angrily. Her face was flushed, and clenched fists were shaking at her sides.

 

“No!” Moonbyul screamed with all the rage building up in her system, “No! Take me back!”

 

Hyejin stood motionless and wide-eyed by the front door, nearly 12 minutes had passed from the time her friend had gone into her room until now. Her appearance was flushed, clothes a sweaty mess and her hair had faded from it’s freshly coloured blonde to needing her roots touched up desperately. There was no doubt left in her mind, something serious was happening to Moonbyul.

 

“I said take me back!”

 

Moonbyul furiously grabbed a hat from the couch and hurled it across the room. She let out a frustrated scream when it landed with a soft thud on the floor. Hyejin finally found her wits and ran over to her friend embracing her as firmly as she could. Moonbyul fought back with what little adrenaline she had left until she was a sobbing into Hyejin’s shoulder.

 

“What in the world is happening to you?” Hyejin whispered in her ear.

 

“It’s been a month since I was through back into my world. Why am I here again? I don’t want to be here.”

 

“It felt like 15 minutes to me.” Hyejin squeezed her more feeling a new wave of sobs, “We need to find out what’s happening to you.”

 

“I think you brought back. Your voice brought me back here.” Moonbyul pulled away and moved to sit on the couch hugging her knees to her chest.

 

“Me? All I said was it’s time to go.” Hyejin wasn’t sure how any of this it was even possible, “What happened?”

 

Moonbyul took a deep breath to steady her nerves and calm herself down enough to talk properly. It was a few minutes before she was able to speak again. She told her everything that had happened from the time she was plunged back into the sinking van until she was in her bedroom once more as if nothing had transpired.

 

“I believe you. I seriously believe you.” Hyejin rubbed her temples as she let it all sink in, “Let’s say both of these places are real, how are you travelling between the two? Time spent in one world isn’t causing any real difference to the other. Though it’s obviously taking its toll on your body.”

 

“Why am I going between them to begin with? What the hell is wrong with me?” Moonbyul buried her face in her hoodie as she demanded her tears to dry up.

 

“I brought you here right? Does that mean the other me could call you back to that place?”

 

“I don’t have the same relationship with that Hyejin. Wheein is more likely able to call me back. Fat chance of that happening I was alone when this happened.” Her voice was muffled and cracking under the strain of getting her emotions under control.

 

“I’m going to cancel the car and order some delivery. We’ll try to figure this out.” Hyejin gave Moonbyul a pat on the head before stepping outside to make a quick phone call.

 

Moonbyul retrieved her phone from her back pocket and pulled up their group chat. She didn’t feel like Hyejin should have to shoulder the burden alone. She quickly typed up a plea for beer, chicken and all of the members to meet with her as soon as their schedules would allow. It didn’t take long for Hyejin to come back into the room questioning whether Moonbyul was sure she wanted to fill in the rest of the group. Moonbyul simply nodded and got off the couch to take a shower.

 

Hyejin ordered the chicken while the other two members brought over the alcohol. By the time they had all gathered together Moonbyul’s mood had significantly brightened. She was still angry, and it showed in her tensed posture as they ate, but she felt she was able to relax a little now.

 

“Something’s different about you, Byulyi.” Solar squinted at the tallest member trying to spot the change.

 

“That’s why I wanted to talk to everyone.” Moonbyul looked to Hyejin for a moment before starting her tale, “Believe it or not I’ve been gone for about a month.”

 

“What?” Solar looked confused but interested.

 

“I can vouch for everything she is about to say.” Hyejin motioned for Moonbyul to continue.

 

It took Moonbyul about an hour to make it through what happened to her in the month she spent away from this version of her reality, carefully treading around her more intimate moments with Wheein. Confusion was the prominent expression on their faces followed by doubt.

 

“I know it’s all very hard to believe, trust me if I were in your shoes I would be just as skeptical but I really need your support. I wouldn’t be wasting your time if this really wasn’t happening to me. Look at my hair if you need some proof. It’s grown and my roots are in need of a touch-up.”

 

Solar’s internal struggle was showing on her face whereas Wheein was blank as stone internalising it all. Moonbyul smiled sadly and buried her face in her hands as the tears threatened to spill once more.

 

“I know it’s impossible. I know this and I just…I just want to go back.” 

 

Hyejin pulled Moonbyul into her for support, “It’s okay unnie. We’ll figure it out.”

 

“You believe this story?” Solar finally voiced her concern to Hyejin.

 

“I saw it myself. We need to find out why this is happening and what is pulling her between these two planes of existence. It can’t be healthy.”

 

Wheein slid to the edge of the couch finally ready to speak, “It started after you were hit by that light on our side and during the van accident on the other side. I think it will be up to Byul unnie to figure this stuff out and decide which world she wants to live in.”

 

“If you don’t want to help you can just say so.” Moonbyul grimaced looking up at Wheein.

 

“That’s not what I said. You are the only one experiencing it so how can I tell you anything?”

 

Everyone could feel the tension growing in the room as the couple continued the passive aggressive conversation. Hyejin drank the last of her beer and looked around the table quickly taking stock of what was left.

 

“Oh look we’re out of drinks. Unnie let’s go get some more.” Hyejin gave her best friend a knowing look then grabbed for Solar’s arm and practically dragged her out of the apartment.

 

It was quiet for a moment as Moonbyul moved over to Wheein carefully. They stared at each other, Wheein taking in the state of Moonbyul’s tired appearance, running a hand through her freshly cleaned hair. She trusted her best friend and if she believed Moonbyul then Wheein thought she would damn well try.

 

“I’m so sorry Wheein-ah I know you don’t believe me.” Moonbyul was cut off by Wheein’s lips briefly pressing against the corner of her mouth.

 

“I’m going to try and I’ll try to help you explain what happened to your hair when you go back to the salon. It really is a mess.” Wheein let her hands slide out of Moonbyul’s hair to cup her cheeks.

 

“I love you Wheein.”

 

“Do you really love me or the other Wheein?”

 

The question stung and Moonbyul brought their lips together for a fierce, uncoordinated kiss stealing the breath from Wheein, “Don’t you dare ask me that again. I could never choose between you or any other version of you.”

 

“Even if I can’t offer you the intimacy you want right now?”

 

“Our relationship is more than sex, as much as I enjoy it, it isn’t why I love you.”

 

A smile graced Wheein’s face shyly. She felt a burden lift from her shoulders in knowing this and shyly hit Moonbyul’s shoulder before letting her head rest on her shoulder. Moonbyul entwined their fingers as she started drifting to sleep feeling comfortable with it just being the two of them.

 

Hyejin bursting through the door ended their short reverie. Her excitement was overflowing from her curvy frame as she bounced into the living area. Solar followed much slower holding a bag that contained the last round of drinks.

 

“Unnie! I called you here right? That means I could possibly let you go? Or send you back somehow?” Hyejin paced back and forth in front of the TV, stopped suddenly and pointed at the rapper, “I release you!”

 

A moment of no breathing was followed by awkward laughter at the ridiculousness of the anticipation. Hyejin shrugged, “Well it was worth a try.”

 

“I still don’t get it.” Solar glanced at each of them around the room, “This is impossible and yet I can’t completely deny it. I feel as crazy as the words coming out of Moonbyul’s mouth.”

 

“It’s okay unnie we’ll figure it out together.”

 

“You keep saying that but I need to know how. How will we figure it out? Can we just google something like this? Is there an expert somewhere? Surely we can’t just go around asking people; they will think we have gone insane.”

 

"Every time it happens we learn something new. Like the time spent here makes no difference to the time spent there. Her clothes stay the same and her memory stays intact. That's progress." Hyejin's eyes lit up as she listed everything she knew, "It might not answer the why but it's something."

 

"It's exhausting." Moonbyul added playing with Wheein's fingers, “It feels like I’ve been kicked in the gut then my vision goes black for a minute.”

 

“See we know so much already. Alright, time for some fun bottoms up." Hyejin divided up the remaining bottles of soju then lifted one to her lips.

 

Solar left drunkenly first soon followed by Hyejin with a knowing wink in the direction of the couple cleaning up the empty bottles littered around the room. Wheein stumbled and giggled at brushing touches until she followed Moonbyul back to the couch. The rapper pulled on her arm as she tried to pass by and fell on Moonbyul's lap for an awkward hug.

 

"I want to kiss you again." Moonbyul stared at her lips barely holding herself back.

 

"Are you trying to take advantage of me Moon Byulyi? Because I won't allow it."

 

"Okay, can we sleep together then." Moonbyul smiled at the look of annoyance on her face, "Not like that, like cuddling. I want to hold you and wake up with you next to me one more time."

 

"Do you share a bed with the other Wheein?"

 

"Yes, I like to stay at her place." Moonbyul gave a lopsided smile, "You can tell me no, I won't be mad."

 

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Byul-ah." Wheein kissed the tip of her nose before getting up to leave the apartment.


	7. Ghost

7\. Ghost

 

Life seemed to move on normally around Moonbyul. She purposefully kept herself from getting too comfortable and forgetting that she could leave at any moment. Wishing she would leave at any moment. Wheein noticed her detached behaviour, and it only served as a reminder of a relationship she wasn’t ready to give Moonbyul. The attraction was there, but taking the first big step frightened her. 

 

It was late in the evening when they finished dance practice, early by their standards, and something in the drooping shoulders of her girl crush gave Wheein a sudden idea. She silently moved in beside Moonbyul and entwined their fingers together.

 

“Let’s go get some food.” Wheein said rather than asked, “The weather is perfect for some grilled meat.”

 

Moonbyul answered her with a tired smile and a nod of the head. They walked quietly from the studio to the first restaurant Wheein could hear the grilling of meat and vegetables like music to her ears. It wasn't until the food made it to the table and Wheein began putting slices of meat on the grill between them that Moonbyul finally spoke.

 

"Is this a date?"

 

"If it is you're paying. I don't split the check on dates." Wheein giggled playfully, "I really just wanted to spend some alone time with you. It can be whatever you want it to be."

 

“Good, I'm too tired to be charming enough for an official date."

 

“Are you all right? You’ve been very distant lately.”

 

“I’m just tired.” Moonbyul gave her a small smile hoping it would be comforting enough to stop this line of questioning. Getting the hint, Wheein changed the subject as they ate.

 

Moonbyul was beginning to feel tipsy and could swear she felt arms wrap around her from behind. It was a touch she associated with Wheein’s small hands the way her fingers pressed into her ribs. She smiled for a moment and looked over her shoulder ready to feel a press of lips too, but no one was there. Wheein was still in front of her chewing on a sizzling piece of meat.

 

Three bottles was her limit before drunkenness really set in and she turned into a mass of wobbly bones. She was currently at two and a half. As the last bottle of soju was emptied, they paid the check and started walking home hand in hand.

 

“I miss you so much sometimes it aches in my bones.” Moonbyul drunkenly stopped them on the side walk. Wheein only smiled and allowed her to take both of her hands, “I would do anything for you.”

 

“Come on we can talk when we get home.”

\\\

 

Solar groaned as she scaled the stairs to get to the floor her apartment rested on. The elevator was being serviced but it was close to 2 in the morning, so she really didn’t think she had a right to complain. She glanced at the door sign coming into sight and realised it was Moonbyul’s floor. She still knew her door code and could use the rest after returning from a gruelling run with her personal trainer.

 

She slowed down to give her legs a rest as she reached Moonbyul’s floor. Sounds of feet shuffling, drunken giggles and hasty shushes caught her attention. Wheein being pulled by Moonbyul toward her apartment soon followed. Solar smiled softly but didn’t call out or join them something kept her in place, watching the scene unfold.

 

Moonbyul dropped her keys twice before Wheein reached around her to put in the door code instead. Moonbyul twisted around, gently held Wheein’s cheeks and pulled her attention up for a hesitant kiss. The key pad beeped and Wheein turned the handle to push them both through as she claimed Moonbyul’s lips in a more sensual kiss.

 

Getting a sudden second wind Solar sprinted down the hall and burst through the closing door. The sound of it crashing against the wall scared the couple apart. Solar reached out and grabbed hold of Moonbyul’s ear in the same way her middle school teacher had when she was clowning around in class.

 

“Ow ow ow what the hell!” Moonbyul slapped at the offending hand.

 

“Both of you must be dead drunk and out of your damn minds otherwise you wouldn’t be doing this.” Solar took in a few calming breaths, “Why in the world would you think it was okay to kiss her, Moon Byulyi?”

 

“Because she is my girlfriend.” Moonbyul finally pulled herself free from Solar, “I love her lips more than she will ever comprehend.”

 

Wheein’s face burned with a deep red and she turned away from Solar to hide it. Solar’s anger got the best of her as she argued with Moonbyul over the subject of love and her loud disapproval had Wheein on the verge of tears. She clutched Moonbyul’s hand tightly for support.

 

“ _You of all people disappoint me_.” Moonbyul’s words cut through Solar’s argument, “Please leave.”

 

“I want to have a talk with both of you when you have sobered up.” Solar held her hand out for the younger member.

 

“Wheein isn’t leaving unless she wants to.”

 

“I will not allow her to stay here to be taken advantage of.”

 

“You say that like she doesn’t have a choice.”

 

Moonbyul felt a shaking hand press down on her lower back; she turned around feeling the room spin with her, blurring her vision and not at all helping the queasiness in her stomach. The air was knocked from her lungs then her vision went black for longer than she would have liked. Wheein slowly came into focus, fully dressed in their latest stage outfit. She looked like an angel with the stage lights shining behind her as another idol group prepared for their performance.

 

“Byul-ah what are you doing over here?” Her voice was cautious and soft, “Oh yuck, did you just hurl?”

 

“Where am I? Why are you dressed like that? Oh my God! Where did Solar go?” Moonbyul looked down at her clothes, the same ones she had been wearing.

 

“How drunk are you right now? Look up at me.” Wheein examined her red complexion and glassy eyes, “What’s going on with you, sweetie?”

 

“I was just arguing with Solar. We just came home a little drunk after practice. Are we going on stage or something?”

 

“Come on let’s get dressed and you can explain what’s happening.”

 

Moonbyul changed her clothes in record time then was instantly ushered to a chair as three coordinators set about doing her makeup and hair. Wheein leaned against the counter in front of Moonbyul watching her curiously. She had rosy cheeks, typical when she had more than two drinks. She was nervously bouncing her leg and had a distant look in her eyes.

 

“What were you arguing about?” Wheein asked thoughtfully.

 

“She caught us and I can’t believe how much she disapproved. You were quite shaken and so silent. I’m so scared to go back.” Moonbyul glanced at her with tear-filled eyes, “Please k-keep me here Wheein-ah. I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“Mamamoo make your way to the stage for practice.” A stage hand shouted as he made his way down the hall.

 

“I made you a promise didn’t I?” Wheein helped Moonbyul out of the chair, “Do you remember the dance? It’s Um Oh Ah Yeh, okay?”

 

“I know it, I know it. Don’t worry I can do this.” Moonbyul squeezed her hand before they met up with the remaining members ready to start the practice run, “How much time has passed since we practiced on the 14th, no, I mean on the…the 12th?”

 

“A couple of days. How long has it been for you?” Wheein whispered.

 

“Not long just a few weeks. I don’t smell like soju do I?”

 

“It’s too late to worry about that now.”

 

“Soju?” Hyejin lifted a brow quietly amused at overhearing the tail end of the conversation.

 

Moonbyul fell once during the practice run but managed not to look so sloppy during the rest of her performance. She could see the worry in Wheein’s eyes and sensed the scolding Solar might give her if she found out just how drunk she actually was. The couple didn’t stick around for the winner announcement. They rode home with one of the staff members and settled comfortably on Wheein’s couch holding each other.

 

“Have you spoken to me or seen me since I’ve been gone?” Moonbyul asked quietly.

 

“Not really, I’ve sort of sensed you were around but I didn’t actually put eyes on you.” Wheein cleared her throat, “You’re avoiding the real conversation we need to be having.”

 

She let out a long shuddering sighed, “I'm still pretty shaken by it to tell you the truth. I got so mad at her and we shouted. I don’t want to run away but I really don’t want to go back to that.”

 

“That is really hard to wrap my head around.” Wheein looked down at their entwined hands, “Solar of all people. Well, cheer up because that is a different Solar.”

 

“Her words were like a stab to the chest. She said I couldn’t possibly love another woman. A dog on the street would even say it wasn’t right.”

 

“Well, a cat passing on the street would say, go get her girl.” Wheein smiled softly, “Let’s sleep on this and in the morning I will make you my best hangover breakfast.”

 

“Hyejin will be jealous.”

 

“Hyejin taught me how to make it.”


	8. Text Me

**Yesterday, 4:00 PM**

Unnie? You’ve been on my mind lately. Let’s meet soon.

 

**Today, 6:33 AM**

Coffee? Please Byulyi, I need someone to vent to.

**Today, 7:00 AM**

I’m very busy all week. We’ll find time soon.

**Today, 7:01 AM**

I’ll send you my schedule.

 

Moonbyul closed her messaging app with a heavy sigh. Kang Seulgi was one of her favorite dongsaengs but she just didn't have it in her to meet. Afraid one of their venting sessions would turn into a confession of the impossible things happening to her. There was a growing pang in her chest as the image of a sad Seulgi lingered in her mind.

 

“Are you okay Byulyi?” Solar asked sneaking up behind the tallest member hoping to get a glance at what Moonbyul was trying to hide on her phone.

 

“It’s just a headache nothing to worry about.”

 

“You’ve been distant lately.” Solar reached out to put a hand on Moonbyul’s arm. The arm tensed under her light touch like Moonbyul was doing her best not to wrench it away, “See? What have I done that makes you even want to pull away from my touch?”

 

“It’s not what _you_ have done per say. Look, it’s not something I want to talk about.”

 

“I can't in good conscience let you hope I’m going to just forget in an hour. You’re one of my best friends. It hurts me more than you think to know I’ve done something to make you react to me like this.” Solar absolutely refused to their friendship fall to pieces.

 

“Can you at least respect that I’m not ready to talk about it?” Moonbyul pulled away from her touch, “I know better than to think you will forget about it.”

 

Wheein caught the tail end of this exchange as she entered the practice room surreptitiously. It was hard to be sneaky in a room with a wall of mirrors. Moonbyul, who was praying for a way out of the conversation, was quick to spot the little imp.

 

“Wheein put on some music and lets start warming up.”

 

“Aye aye captain.” Wheein playfully responded, “Hyejin is going to be a little late. She’s stuck in traffic.”

 

Moonbyul felt her phone vibrate against her leg and answered without looking at the caller ID. She stood up and moved across the room for privacy.

 

“Hello?” Moonbyul asked quietly, assuming it was a manager or staff member.

 

“Is this Moon Byulyi?” The male voice on the other end was unfamiliar.

 

“Who is this?” Her voice hardened instantly.

 

“Tell me if any of this sounds familiar. You are part of two different worlds, being pulled back and forth with no obvious pattern. It makes you feel crazy and confused.”

 

“ _Who is this_?”

 

“Someone who knows what you are going through. I’ll reach out to you again soon.”

 

The line went dead leaving Moonbyul’s mind racing a mile a minute. She hit redial but was immediately sent to voicemail. Moonbyul rushed to the restroom to compose herself before rejoining dance practice. The distraction lasted through dinner until she received another call just after 3AM. She disentangled herself from Wheein then tiptoed into the kitchen to take the call.

 

“Is this Moon Byulyi?” The caller asked quietly.

 

“You know damn well that it is.” Moonbyul hissed sleepily, “Can you give me answers? Have you really gone through this?”

 

“I am going through it. I cannot tell you how to stop it but I can give you advise.”

 

“What is your name? How did you know this was happening to me?” Moonbyul sounded defeated.

 

“If you need to call me anything you can call me Jin.” He cleared his throat, “You’re telling behavior gave you away. Do you have time to talk right now?”

 

“Honestly,” Moonbyul yawned into her hand, “I need to sleep, but you aren’t easy to get in touch with, so tell me everything you know.”

 

“I’ve had the luxury, you could say, of being able to research this phenomenon for three years now. To put it simply our consciousness is being pulled into a parallel reality. For me it was very disorienting trying to figure out the nuances of my married life, the names of these children and when I was ripped away from it I almost couldn’t believe how attached I had become to them.” 

 

“I know how you feel.”

 

“What kind of accident started this for you?”

 

“A light fell on my head then I had a terrible reaction to anaesthesia. In this world, the one I consider home, I’m sure you heard about our van going over the Banpo bridge. I almost drowned.”

 

“Both near death experiences. This is the same pattern for many of the people I have reached out to over the years. I recently went to the funeral of a man who thought another experience like this would stop the problem. We’ll never know if it worked.”

 

“How terrible.” Moonbyul heard the rustling of bed sheets and looked up to see Wheein squinting at her sleepily. She smiled at the sight of her messy hair and oversized tee shirt, “Um can you just email me your research so that I can hash it out when I’m not half asleep.”

 

“Text your address to this number.”

 

She hung up without so much as a goodbye and hastily sent the text message. Moonbyul then guided Wheein back to bed for a few more hours of sleep. Moonbyul spent the next three days dissecting the massive document sent from Jin. More times then not she felt like it was the ramblings of a madman and had to put it away.

 

“Wheein-ah I think you are my anchor here in this reality. I’ll bet money that Hyejin is the anchor for the other world. A strong emotion bond is what’s moving me back and forth. Well it’s actually more complicated than that but yeah look at this.” Moonbyul pointed to a large chunk of text on her phone thoughtfully.

 

“That’s cool and all but what you really need to know is how to stay here for good. Find that section then we can say the magic words and I won’t have to worry about you dropping into a live performance drunk again.”

 

“He doesn’t know. This guy has been stuck for years. There are experiments he and others have tried and some of these have pretty gruesome endings.”

 

“Honestly I don’t trust this guy. If he reaches out to you in that other place then I’ll believe some of this is true.” Wheein reached around and hit the lock button on Moonbyul’s phone, “It’s all too…scifi.”

 

“I’m not entirely sure he isn’t insane either.” There was a long pause before she continued, “I needs answers though. You understand right Wheein-ah?”

 

“That doesn’t mean I have to like how you get that information, right?”

 

Moonbyul placed a quick peck on her cheek, “I’m just glad you’re supporting me during this at all.”

 

\\\

 

Solar cornered Moonbyul in the back of the van after their final schedule. Wheein and Hyejin were already walking into the restaurant with their managers for a late dinner. They stared at each other for a moment before Solar finally broke the silence slightly annoyed.

 

“We’re going to talk Byul whether you want to or not.”

 

“I’m starving so what exactly do you want?” Moonbyul said with a loud sigh, she knew exactly what Solar wanted.

 

“Tell me what’s going on with us.”

 

“I can’t. You won’t believe me for one, and second you’ll disown me once you hear the truth.”

 

“You do not know that Byul. Let’s talk this out like adults. What on earth have I done to you?” Solar asked clearly hurt by Moonbyul’s assumptions.

 

“I won’t Solar.” Moonbyul was starting to feel out of breath. She quickly looked over at the restaurant then back at Solar, “Let’s talk after we eat.”

 

“No I want to get this business aired out right now. Even if we have to skip a meal because of your pig-headedness.” Solar watched her start to gasp for air, “Are you okay?”

 

“I need Wheein right now.”

 

Moonbyul shoved Solar out of her way with all her might and ran for the restaurant entrance with all the strength she could muster. A very average looking man in cargo shorts held the door open for her as she stumbled in. Her sight was going black and she knew what was about to happen.

 

“Jung Wheein! It’s happening!” Moonbyul shouted at the top of her lungs, “I can’t breathe. Help me.”

 

Moonbyul closed her eyes and suddenly she was in front of a very angry Solar hand raised ready to come across her cheek. She blinked and she was on the floor of the restaurant with Wheein holding one hand and a manager holding the other.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Moonbyul groaned as she was picked off the floor. She was taken to a booth and sandwiched between Wheein and Solar. Their management team looked at her with concerned expressions. They asked her very pointed questions but she convinced them not to take her to the hospital.

 

“Don’t let go of me.” Moonbyul whispered to Wheein before putting her head on the table and closed her eyes. She gasped and held on to her reddening cheek with her free hand.

 

“Byul-ah?” Wheein leaned over trying to see her face.

 

“Solar slapped me and I felt it. Wheein don’t let go or I’m going to slip into that other world. I can hear her shouting at me in the distance. I can hear you crying behind me.”

 

“I won’t let go.” Wheein kissed her cheek.

 

The man in the cargo shorts smirked from behind his drink at the restaurant’s bar where he could see the distress happening at the idol’s booth.


	9. Smoke and Mirrors

Jin smiled and joined a crowd forming around a talented street musician . A woman in a hoodie and a ball cap fell in beside him. She swayed slightly to the music then leaned in close to him. There was an unnatural aura around them diverting the eyes and ears of those near to them.

 

“Which world did you take her from?” She asked quietly.

 

“Does it matter Kyungeun?” Jin groaned.

 

“Well yeah I think it does. How are you going to know where to leave her when you’ve finished doing whatever it is you do with these people. There is only so much chaos you allowed to create when it comes to time manipulation.”

 

“Oh don’t worry I’m not tampering with time in that way. Just some simple pushing and pulling of her consciousness. I haven’t decided how I’m going to end it this time though.

I want to do something I haven’t tried before.”

 

“Sounds boring.”

 

“This kid has promise for the long haul. It’s going to be a while before I get tired of her.”

 

“Don’t forget the real work you have waiting for you when this ‘experiment’ ends. Consider this a friendly reminder.”

 

Jin grimaced as she ended the conversation and left him at the edge of the crowd. How many had it been now? He had already lost count but it didn’t matter he was getting the most entertainment out of this petite rapper.

 

“Miss Moon Byulyi.” He said thoughtfully, “How am I going to make you choose in the end?”

 

He slipped his hands into his pockets and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 

A demons work was never done.

 

///

 

Wheein had to be creative to stay as near to Moonbyul as she could over the last three days. Today unfortunately neither girl could find a way to get out of a schedule. Wheein was now across town recording while Moonbyul was in the back of the company van with Solar listening to a lecture from one of their managers about the schedule they were about to attend. She knew the distance between them was getting too great when the air was suddenly kicked out of her lungs. Her vision went black and instantly she was holding a distressed, drunk Wheein in her arms.

 

“Shh, it will be okay.” Moonbyul heard herself saying before she even had time to acclimate herself to the situation once again.

 

“Why didn’t you do anything?” Wheein looked up at the rapper with reddened eyes, “You just stood there and let her hit you. Why is this happening? Solar of all people I don’t think I can handle this. Byul-ah do something. Make her understand.”

 

Moonbyul remembered the sting she felt from the slap Solar had given her. Days had passed in the other world since that had happened. She didn’t know what to say and simply pulled Wheein closer to her chest with a tight hug.

 

“What’s going to happen to us now? What will I do if I can’t sing anymore?” Wheein continued to whimper into Moonbyul’s shirt.

 

“I’ll handle it.”

 

Wheein looked up quickly to see if Moonbyul meant it, “What are you going to do?”

 

“Do you trust me Wheein-ah?”

 

Wheein stared at her for a moment before answering, “Yes.”

 

“I want you to wait in the bedroom. You know where my clothes are right? Put on something comfortable and everything will be better when I join you.” As Wheein started to move away Moonbyul pulled her back, “I love you.”

 

With a sniffle and a nod Wheein left the warmth of Moonbyul’s embrace. Solar was pacing in the kitchen behind them, all of her emotions showing on her face clear as day. Moonbyul took a deep breath before advancing on the boiling Leader. In all the time they had fought she had never seen the her like this before.

 

“Have you calmed down so we can talk like adults?” Moonbyul asked crossing her arms and trying to use her height to her advantage.

 

“Have you sobered up enough to see the huge mistake you’ve made?” Solar fired back.

 

“I’ve done nothing wrong and you know it. I love her to the moon and back why can’t you understand that.” Moonbyul took out her phone and sent a quick text to Hyejin, “I don’t want to fight with you anymore. I’m going to live my life in this world without any regrets. Take it to a manager or the CEO if you want but it’s your own career you’ll be ruining.”

 

“I can make it as a solo artist Byul, you can’t.” There was fire in Solar’s eyes as she said this.

 

“Yongsun why are you being like this really? Does my love for her make you that uncomfortable? Because I can assure you nothing will change in the group except maybe a little more hand holding.”

 

“I don’t like it. I don’t like the thought of the two of you being together and I don’t like to think you forced this on her. Wow and by the way I finally see that you’ve been working on me too. All those greasy lines on our VLive recordings. You’re _disgusting_.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not just jealous? What are you really scared of?”

 

Hyejin slipped into the apartment silent as a cat until she walked into the kitchen. She took in the state of Moonbyul then Solar slowly. Wheein was no where in sight but she knew her best friend was somewhere in the apartment listening to the argument. She had received texts from her best friend telling her about the fight in the kitchen and the fear in her heart.

 

“How long this time?” Hyejin asked curiously.

 

“I didn’t pay any attention.” Moonbyul acknowledged her with a gentle smile, “I missed you though.”

 

“Don’t pull the maknae into all of this!” Solar hastily shouted.

 

“I already know and have given my blessing first of all. Second I don’t understand why you’re all worked up about it.” Hyejin grabbed the leader and drug her to the front door, “I got it from here Unnie.”

 

Mentally exhausted Moonbyul made her way to the bedroom hoping she wouldn’t have to explain to Wheein why Hyejin knew everything. The younger girl was found sitting cross legged on the bed, sniffing and staring at her phone. She looked up immediately when the door opened.

 

“What’s going to happen? Are we finished as a group?” Wheein asked tearfully.

 

“Didn’t I ask you to trust me?” Moonbyul smiled as she joined Wheein on the bed, “Everything is going to be okay.”

 

“I’m scared Byul-ah.”

 

“We’ll get through this. It will all be okay. Can I hold you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Moonbyul kissed the top of the smaller girl’s head after she quickly pulled Wheein to her chest. Arms hesitantly wrapped around Moonbyul’s waist as Wheein lifted her head to look into Moonbyul’s clear eyes and something stirred in her drunk heart.

 

“Did you mean what you said to Yongsun? You’re going to live life without any regrets.”

 

“With every fiber of my being.”

 

///

 

Jin silently appeared in the dark bedroom belonging to Moonbyul. He looked at the sleeping couple and shook his head in disappointment. Things were moving to smoothly in his opinion. He leaned over Wheein and whispered doubt into her mind. Once he was finished he watched them for a moment longer then vaporized into a puff of smoke.


	10. Smoulder

Wheein awoke to the smell of burning food and the sounds of hushed cursing just outside the bedroom door. She wanted to feel rested, sober and content with the fact that she no longer needed to hide her feelings from her group members. But the growing knot in her stomach just made her feel nauseous and apprehensive.

 

Nothing had been resolved the night before and that terrified her. Moonbyul had promised her it would settle down quickly. Hyejin had promised Yongsun would see the fault in her reasoning by morning. But Wheein didn’t know if she believed them or not, her mind was a terrible jumble of ‘what if’ scenarios.

 

Wheein rolled over lazily and picked up her cellphone. There were already encouraging messages from Hyejin piled up from early this morning in her notification list. She read through them, smiled and put her phone back down and thought Moonbyul deserved a better girlfriend than she was being at the moment. She wondered where all her confidence had gone in the last few days. She felt very out of sorts. Wheein looked at the spot Moonbyul should have been occupying and saw Moonbyul’s phone peeking out from under a pillow. She quietly unlocked the phone, the passcode was her birthday, and looked at the photo library.

 

Wheein wasn’t sure what she thought she would see there. Perhaps she was looking for messages or photos to prove the existence of this ‘other’ Wheein or this ‘other’ world Moonbyul was experiencing. She was shocked to find both of those impossible things were very much real. It was a confusing merging of both worlds on the smart phone. Wheein felt very odd looking at pictures of herself in places she has never been or looking at Moonbyul in a way that was so loving it made her jealous. The stark difference between the intimacy in the photos with this other Wheein and the photos involving herself was like punch to the gut. She tried to remind herself that this other Wheein had been in a relationship with Moonbyul far longer than she had.

 

“Why does Moonbyul put up with me when she has this waiting for her?” Wheein grumbled to herself as she put the phone back under the pillow.

 

“Because it’s you.” Moonbyul said softly from the bedroom door, “I can’t be without you Wheein.”

 

“But she’s so much more affectionate and courageous than I am. I would be clawing and biting my way back to that other world if I were you.” Wheein suddenly blushed and looked anywhere but at Moonbyul, “I saw those text messages too.”

 

“I’m not asking you to do those things or to be anything more than you are at this moment. You know that. You know she wasn’t the same at the start of our relationship. You know we’ve been together for at least two years now.”

 

“I’m still scared.” Wheein confessed, “I need Yongsun to be okay with us being together.”

 

“She will be, just give it time.” Moonbyul pushed her bangs out of her eyes, “Um hey let’s go out to get some breakfast. I kinda ruined what I was trying to prepare for us.”

 

//

 

Jin followed Moonbyul to a cozy cafe and took a table outside that gave him a good view of the inside and of his victim’s table. He was a little peeved at how Wheein seemed to be less affected by the steady flow of doubt he was sending to her than he wanted. He could still feel that she was hesitant but it wasn’t enough and he feared this game was going to get boring soon.

 

He could sense his colleague before he saw her appear at his table. Kyungeun’s mouth was pressed into a fine line and her red hot glare sent a shiver down his spine.

 

“What?” He croaked turning his attention back to Moonbyul in an attempt compose hisself once more.

 

“It looks like you really messed up this time.” Kyungeun hissed, “How hard it is to cover your tracks during these stupid experiments or whatever your call them?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You haven’t been reseting the human’s technology you idiot.”

 

“That’s because I don’t know how. Blasted things are more trouble than they are worth. But don’t worry its working in my favor.”

 

“How is it working in your favor? From what I’ve seen the one you’ve been sowing doubt into is overcoming it thanks to this little revelation. Its not even that hard to reset old man.”

 

“Don’t be so sure about that. Give it time for the insecurities to kick in.” He looked her in the eye before continuing, “Trust me Kyungeun. I’ve been doing this for centuries.”

 

“Do you at least have a plan to end things? I think this might be the human that ends your fun before you know it.”

 

“Don’t worry so much about things that don’t concern you.”

 

Kyungeun scowled at him once more before disappearing in a smoldering black puff of smoke.

 

//

 

The silence in the practice room was smothering as all four members gathered for dance practice. Hyejin was the first to get fed up with it and turned on some loud music to block anyone who could inadvertently overhear them from the hallway.

 

“Unnie I need you be the leader and apologize to those two.” Hyejin said as she pulled Yongsun closer to the couple in the back of the room, “This discord is going to do more harm the longer it lasts.”

 

“I’ll make things easier for you. Just apologize to Wheein.” Moonbyul squeezed Wheein’s hand assuringly.

 

“I don’t want anything unless it is sincere.” Wheein said softly.

 

“I’m not apologizing for anything. I will tolerate this for now but I still do not agree with it. I don’t care what you threaten me with Hyejin I’m not doing it.”

 

Moonbyul felt the last straw finally snap in her head and suddenly grinned like a Cheshire Cat as she pulled Wheein until she was standing in front of her, “Fine then I’m not holding back in front of you anymore. I’m not holding back for anyone in this reality anymore. Screw it! Wheein I fucking love you and I don’t care who disagrees.”

 

She gently put her hands on either side of Wheein’s head as she leaned in and kissed her. It was the most sensual thing Wheein had experienced in her life and she practically melted into Moonbyul.

 

“Oh my.” Hyejin tried not to stare at the spectacle before her but couldn’t quite take her eyes off it.

 

“You’re doing this because you think this isn’t your world, or reality or whatever. B-but you need to slow your role and think about the consequences because you aren’t leaving Byul. This is reality and you are ruining our careers right now.” Yongsun said through grit teeth. She was ready to force her way between the couple to break it up when Moonbyul opened her eyes and stared directly at Yongsun.

 

They maintained eye contact as Moonbyul left a few wet kisses on Wheein’s neck savoring the shiver that ran through her girlfriend. As Wheein came back to her senses she pulled on Moonbyul’s shirt until she looked down at the shorter woman.

 

“Don’t _ever_ use me like that again.” Wheein whispered. She walked over to Hyejin grabbed her hand and started for the door, “I need to clear my head and you two unnies need to clear the air between you.”

 

“That was so hot.” Hyejin managed to say before the studio door closed behind her, “Wheein-ah slow down. Hey where are we going?”

 

“Just down the hall a bit so we can talk.”

 

They found an empty practice room and sat down at a table pushed against the wall furthest from the door. Wheein’s head and heart were still reeling from the kiss as she gathered her thoughts into what she hoped was something resembling sense.

 

“It’s really real Hyejin the place Moonbyul keeps going to. I’ve seen it.”

 

“You’ve seen it? How?” Hyejin leaned closer in her excitement.

 

“It’s all on her phone mixed up with things she’s done here. There are pictures of events I remember attending beside photos of us on dates that we’ve never been on. Don’t get me started on her confusing as hell text threads.”

 

“That’s amazing! I wonder if she’ll let me look through it.”

 

“I don’t know there was a lot of um suggestive messages in a certain thread.”

 

“Don’t worry I’ll leave your messages alone.” Hyejin winked, “Why didn’t she show us this as proof before now? This would have helped convinced Yongsun ages ago.”

 

“I asked her over breakfast and she said there were more important things on her mind.”

 

“Like her sexual frustration.” Hyejin threw head back and laughed, “What are you so scared of Wheein?”

 

“I guess my biggest fear was a reaction like unnie had. I really don’t know what I’m so apprehensive of now, I just am and it’s been bothering me so much.” Wheein sighed, “Why have I become so wimpy Hyejinie?”

 

The sounds of two people running down the hall then a loud crashing from the practice room had both women scrambling to the door and toward the room they left their unnies in. The shouting coming from the room was loud and the door was locked. Two staff members, one an old man neither girl recognized and the other a regular at the check in desk, were juggling the handle and beating on the door trying to shout louder than the pair inside.

 

“We can’t even leave them alone for two minutes.” Hyejin grumbled.

 

“What was that crashing noise?” Wheein pushed her way to the round window beside the door and gasped, “You are freaking kidding me!”

 

“What is it?” Hyejin asked.

 

Both girls were ushered out of the way as the master key was finally produced by their manager, Hyerim, and they all spilled into the room. Moonbyul stopped yelling and tried to put some distance between her and Yongsun but the feisty leader had to be pulled to the other side of the room by the staff members.

 

“What in the name of sweet baby Jesus happened in here?” Wheein waved her hand at the mess in the room. One of the mirrors on the wall had been shattered and a fold up chair was in the floor in front of it. Items Wheein recognized as things from both Yongsun and Moonbyul’s purses were scattered on the floor. Moonbyul and Yongsun were red from stinging slaps.

 

“You guys are the unnies, right?” Hyejin said looking at the destruction unbelievingly.

 

Both girls were taken out of the room and sat down in separate offices with a manager. Wheein and Hyejin stayed behind to help clean up the mess before they went home to wait for word on the incident.

 

Moonbyul sat still in front of Hyerim looking down at her lap embarrassed she let things get so out of hand. She had never let her anger get the best of like this. She had never seen Yongsun get this angry before either.

 

“Who smashed the window?” Hyerim asked still in shock over the actions of the idols she was responsible for, “Please don’t lie to me this is a very serious matter.”

 

“Yongsun.” Moonbyul mumbled, “After we ran out of things to toss at each other from our bags. I told her she was a…well I swore quite a bit I might have used a word she really hates. She picked up the chair and instead of throwing it at me she threw it at the mirror.”

 

“What in the world were you two even fighting over?”

 

“Dating practices.”

 

“Moonbyul.”

 

“That’s all I have to say.”

 

“Was it about a boy?”

 

“No.”

 

Moonbyul smiled cryptically as her vision started dim. She saw her manager suddenly get up and rush to her side before she felt all the air rush out of her lungs and her vision completely went out. In the next moment she was on stage hearing her members sing the backing vocals for her part of love lane. She tried to play it off as forgotten lyrics and pick up where she assumed the song was. Backstage was full of teasing from everyone but Wheein who understood what had truly happened during the song.

 

The couple took up the back seat of the van on their way home from the their last venue. In whispered voices they exchanged quick endearments before jumping into Moonbyul’s other world drama.

 

“She did what? I’ve never seen Yongsun unnie get even remotely that angry. What was happening when you left?” Wheein said flabbergasted at the whole story.

 

“I was being questioned by our manager unnie. I wouldn’t tell her why we were fighting and I hope Yongsun has enough sense to keep her mouth shut about it too.”

 

“We need to figure this out and fast I don’t want you to keep going through all these trials.”

 

“I seriously stopped caring today. I really stopped giving any kind of shit at all.” Moonbyul slid a hand over Wheein’s knee squeezing it gently and moved closer to Wheein’s ear, “I missed touching you and the feeling of your hands on me.”

 

Wheein laughed and patted the top of Moonbyul’s head, “Still haven’t gotten me to bed yet?”

 

“No but I finally got to sleep with you in the same bed. I held you all night and had to keep these naughty hands still. It was so hard sweetie.”

 

“I’ll come over tonight and let you touch me for as long as you want.”

 

“You better not be teas…” Moonbyul’s expression went blank as her words trailed off then she pulled out her phone, “I saw a face I recognized and I just remembered where I’ve seen it before.”

 

“What face? Where?”

 

“A man that helped hold off Yongsun in the practice room. I remember seeing his face I just need to see if I caught it on camera. Oh here!” Moonbyul zoomed in on two pictures and showed them to Wheein, “This one is from breakfast this morning and see he is sitting in the background. The other one is the group photo from our practice session with the band before the accident. See he is at the back looking creepily in my direction.”

 

“And in both worlds. Byul-ah do think this is Jin?”

 

“Jin? How could he possibly be doing this?”

 

“Okay so why is he in the background of your photos? Is he following you around? If he was at the company why didn’t he greet you or try to talk to you? He’s acting like a real creep.”

 

Hyejin turned around in her seat as she picked up on the last bit of conversation between the couple, “Do you have a stalker?”

 

“It seems like it. A simple stalker.” Moonbyul scratched her head in confusion, “I mean no human can cause all this chaos in my life right?”

 

“What if he isn’t human what could he possibly be? Byul I have had a bad feeling about this guy since he reached out to you that night.”

 

 

Hyejin looked back and forth at the pair not understanding the nonsense coming from their mouths, “What are you two smoking?”


End file.
